


Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Inspired by Justin's haircut in the 2nd Season 4 Promo.





	Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The Diner is relatively empty, despite the hustle and bustle of the holidays. Brian walks in the front door and looks around. He's pleased to find that he doesn't know a fucking soul as he leans against the counter and waits for one of the staff to notice him.

A couple of minutes go by and no one has even looked in his general direction. He wonders how the fuck this place stays open with such lousy service.

"Hey, Deb," he barks, stuffing his gloved hands in the pockets of his chocolate leather jacket. He doesn't bother to take off his sunglasses. "Could I get service any time soon? I've been standing here five whole minutes."

Debbie turns toward the front door; she grabs two plates from the fry cook window. "Fuck off, Brian. The world doesn't revolve around you."

"Since when?" he asks, straight-faced. He's fucking Brian Kinney for fuck's sake. Without him, Liberty Avenue would be a ghost of its former self. Or something like that.

"Since forever." Debbie drops the plates in front of two twinks who are gawking at Brian like he's today's special. Then she swivels around, walks over to Brian, and grabs her order pad and a pen from her apron. "What'll it be, Your Highness?" She snarks, smacking her gum loudly.

"Bacon cheeseburger. Extra fries." Debbie looks up and puts her hand on her hip, in that smug knowingly manner that makes Brian cringe.

"Anything else?" she asks suspiciously.

"I want it to go. And I want extra napkins." Debbie still stands there staring at him. "This will go a lot faster if you stop gawking at me and write down."

She puts her pen and pad away and points a crimson-taloned finger at the nearest booth. "Sit your bony ass down."

"Why?"

"Just do it," she demands.

"Can I just get my order?"

"You'll get your order when I'm goddamn ready to give it to you."

Brian knows there's no use talking to the dreadful woman when she's being the all-knowing-psycho-bitch-mother-from hell, so he sighs deeply for effect and slides into the booth. Debbie sits across from him and leans across the table. "Now would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

"Um. I'm hungry?"

"Drop the stoic facade, Kinney. I've known you for almost two decades. I know when something is bothering you."

"The only thing that's bothering me is this pointless conversation."

"Oh, really? When's the last time you ordered a bacon cheeseburger?"

"I don't know. I'm not the waitress, you are." He turns his head toward the door. If only he could escape. "So, why don't you tell me?"

"The day of the Election. You were nervous as hell," Debbie informs him, smugly.

"So?"

"So, do you want to know when the last time after that was?"

"When?" He asks, darkly, not really wanting to know.

"The day after Justin left you for that Ethan guy. Too bad he turned out to be such a schmuck. I really liked the kid."

Brian starts to lose his patience. "What the fuck does this have to do with anything?"

"You're upset about something. Now what is it?"

"I'm not upset, Deb. I just want a fucking hamburger," he growls impatiently.

Debbie looks him straight in the eye. (Or the best she could do with his sunglasses on.) "This is about Justin's hair, isn't it?"

Brian winces and stares down at the table. Suddenly the salt and pepper shakers look really interesting. Damn Debbie and her nosy fucking nature. Why can't she just shut the fuck up and get him a fucking burger?

Luckily, (or maybe unluckily,) depending how you look at it), he is saved by the bell, literally. The Diner door opens with a clang and startles Debbie who is intently staring at Brian for some sign of a reaction to her, - what she considers to be -, profound insight. She looks up to find Michael and Hunter walking toward them.

"Hey, Brian," Michael mumbles as he nudges Brian over and sits next to him. Debbie stands up and lets Hunter in the booth.

"Looking good," Hunter compliments Brian with a wink and a smile.

Brian smirks cynically at the mop head and then puts his attention back on Debbie. "My order?"

"You got lucky this time, asshole," she points at him very dramatically and then turns to walk around the counter to put his order in to the cook.

"What did you do now?" Michael asks.

"Nothing. You're mother is being overly dramatic today. Maybe she missed Oprah."

"Speaking of ugly people, have you seen Justin's hair?" Hunter is not very good at segues.

Brian flinches.

"Shut the fuck up. That's Brian's boyfriend," Michael scolds.

Brian winces. "He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh. So you finally dumped the albino," Hunter comments, knowingly. "I knew it wouldn't last. Besides you could do better."

"Yeah? Like who?"

"Me." Hunter winks at Brian, again. "If you ever get lonely, you know where I live."

"I'll keep that in mind," Brian remarks dryly, shaking his head from side to side in disbelief. Michael rolls his eyes.

"Just make sure you call before 10 on a school night." Hunter glances over at Michael. "Or the 'rents will get pissed."

"Okay, that's enough," Michael scolds. "He's not calling you and that's final."

"We'll see," Hunter says with assurance as he picks up the menu and opens it.

Michael turns to Brian, touching his shoulder, and speaks tentatively, and seriously. "You know, Justin's hair is a little...um...weird."

"What's weird about it?" Justin asks, coming out of the backroom. He nods at Brian, who nods back. He notices that Justin's side-parted slicked haircut makes him look even more feminine and dorky. He just wants to get the fuck out of there and get his cock sucked by some butchy fag with a buzz cut to get the thought of it out of his head.

"Deb! My food!" Brian calls impatiently. Debbie throws him a warning glare and goes about her business, ignoring him.

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Michaels asks.

Justin nods toward the break room door and then back at Michael. "Take a wild guess."

Michael tries to change the subject. "I didn't know you were working today."

"No, you wouldn't," Justin says, sarcastically. Michael nods stupidly. He's not very good at segues either. "So, what's wrong with my hair?"

"Would you just take our order?" Michaels insists.

"Not until you tell me."

"I'll tell you," Hunter says, eagerly. "You look like a badly drawn anime character. All you need, is like, subtitles."

"Ha. Ha." Justin chides. "This, coming from the wolf boy. Ever heard of a haircut?"

Hunter shrugs, "Whatever. But I know I look good. Just ask your EX-boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend, huh?" Justin asks, with disdain as he peers over at Brian. "We'd have to be going out to be broken up."

"Yeah, well, you're history, now. So, just get used to it. He'll be calling me from now on."

"Really?"

"Now boys, there's no need to fight over me."

"Don't encourage him," Michael protests.

"He thinks your hair cut sucks," Hunter snarks. "Just ask him."

"You don't like my hair, Brian?" Justin asks, seriously. Brian doesn't say anything and reaches for the pepper shaker, again. "Brian, I asked you a question."

"What?" Brian feigns ignorance.

"Take off the sunglasses and answer my question." Justin crosses his arms over his chest.

"You look fine, Sunshine," Brian answers, still fidgeting with the pepper shaker.

"What's wrong with my haircut?"

"Well, you kind of look like a skater punk reject from the 80's," Michael mutters, slowly.

Justin flinches and shoots Michael an evil glare. Hunter busts out in laughter.

"Oh shit! Did I say that out loud?" Michael covers his mouth.

"At least I don't buy my clothes in the toddler's section," Justin retorts.

"Deb, my food!" Brian whines.

"Suffer, asshole!"

"Okay, dude, like, skate or die." Michael imitates a surfer voice. "What are you, like, on the search for Animal Chin?"

Brian cracks up. Justin and Hunter look confused.

"What the fuck is an animal chin?" Hunter asks.

"Never mind," Justin answers, "It's probably before our time. Only old people know about it."

"I'm not fucking old," Brian sneers.

"Dude, you were like, a teenager, when Cyndi Lauper was still famous. That was like, in the 80's and shit."

"Centuries ago," Justin over-exaggerates for effect.

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna start calling you "Flock of Seagulls" in front of everyone," Brian says, with a hint of an edge in his voice, like he just might be serious.

"Flock of what?" Hunter asks.

"Don't worry; it's another OLD, moldy, 80's reference."

"You old people had the stupidest names for shit. Like Boy George. What the fuck is that? Guy? Girl?" Hunter stops to ponder and looks over at Debbie. "Now that I think about it, it's kind of like your mom."

"You are sooo grounded when we get home," Michael yells.

"For what?" Hunter asks, incredulously.

Michael wibbles. "For, uh…. for being rude." He nods his head and tries to look severe.

"He's really grounding you because he's insecure about his age. OLD people do that sort of thing." Justin says.

"The 80's weren't that long ago, Boy Wonder. And the hairs do's weren't that bad."

"You did have fucked up hair, Mikey," Brian insists. "I have the pictures to prove it."

"Really?" Hunter asks, between chuckles.

"Aqua Net was his friend."

"At least I didn't have a tri-hawk, Mod boy," Michael counters.

"What's Aqua Net?"

Brian and Michael look at each other in disbelief. Michael lets out a heavy sigh. "The youth of today."

Brian reflects. "That haircut was pretty fugly. God, what the hell was I thinking?"

"Brian, I'll have Daphne cut my hair tonight if it really bother you," Justin states with much sincerity.

"You look like a fucking lesbian."

"Got ya!" Justin says, laughing. " Like, I'd really cut my hair for you." Then he says much more serious, "Better park your ass at the baths this week, because as of right now, no sex for you." Justin turns around and walks away as his fringy bangs bounce in step with his stride.

Michael looks over at Brian who is grimacing and bursts out in laughter.

Hunter reaches across the table and puts his hand over Brian's hand. "Looks like it's just you and me." He sighs. "You're old, but I'll still fuck ya."

Brian scoots his hand away in disgust. "Debbie, my fuckin' order!!"


End file.
